Before the Band
by Sabrina Bennett
Summary: How did Wen and Olivia meet? This is the story of what happened. How they met, How Wen helped Olivia when her mother died, and other moments they had together Before The Band. This is my first story on Fanfiction. Please tell me how it is and if i should continue. Thank you!
1. A Good Year

** Chapter 1 **

_** A Good Year**_

**Before**** the Band **

"You must be our new student Olivia White. Do come in." Mrs. Warden an older looking teacher with gray hair and noticeable wrinkles, called out to a young blonde girl in the door way. She slowly stepped into the class room, nervous as to all the other students staring at her. She looked down at her feet and moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia." Mrs. Warden smiled down at the 5 year old. Olivia was always quite ever since Kindergarten and was never the type to be the middle of attention, so she smiled at her teacher and nodded. "Olivia we have a nice seat right there next to Wendall for you." Mrs. Warden told Olivia in a high-pitched voice that she used while speaking to the children.

Olivia turned and began to walk to the seat she was given as she noticed every eye in the class following her. As she walked to the seat that was only steps away it seemed as if she was walking down the longest hall and everyone's eyes just kept staring at her. She didn't like the attention, she thought of it as if she was disturbing or distracting the class from the days lesson. Having so many eyes on her made her nervous like if she we're to trip or fall everyone would laugh at her and on her very first day at her new school she would already have been the laughing stock.

As she finally reached her seat she sat down her bag and for the first time looked over to the boy who sat next her. He had red-blonde hair, freckles, and a warm smile. Observing him she felt her lips curl into a smile but she didn't know quite why.

There was something different about him then any other boy Olivia had ever seen, she just couldn't define it. Soon when the boy -Wendall-turned to look at her he blushed and they both looked away quickly. The teacher was talking but for the first time ever Olivia couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Matter of fact she couldn't hear the teacher at all.

It was like she was in a whole other world with only her and the boy she didn't even know sitting beside her. Like a dream world that she couldn't understand. The dream world was suddenly interrupted by a loud bell. It made her jump. She guessed it could be a fire alarm but hopefully it wouldn't be. That would mean:

1. There was fire.

2. They would have to stand outside on a hot day in Arizona for numerous minutes.

and 3. Someone could get hurt.

Olivia had always hated any idea of someone getting hurt.

"C'mon students, It's time for lunch and recess!" Mrs. Warden told her class. Happy that it wasn't a fire alarm, Olivia followed behind the rest of the classmates making sure she was the last through the door. The lunch room was filled with children going every which way and Olivia tried as best as she could to follow the rest of the line to where the lunch lady was giving the food out.

Olivia was usually a clumsy girl so she watched her step very carefully as she stepped into the line behind a blonde boy. They had chicken that looked old and chili that smelled like rotten eggs. Olivia wasn't even really hungry in the first place anyway because she had eaten a huge breakfast with her mother and father that morning.

After getting her food she turned around to see the full cafeteria. She had absolutely no idea where to sit. She was never one to just walk up to someone and befriend them, she was more shy. If anyone came up to her, which they rarely ever did then maybe they could become friends. Olivia was one of the youngest in the class as she got into Kindergarten early and was always afraid other kids would think she was a baby.

Soon Olivia found an empty table and sat down. She pushed away her food tray and pulled out her journal from her bag and began to right. While she did so Wendall was on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Move it Wendall!" Said a blonde boy.

"It's Wen and No Ray! Find another seat." Wen shot back. Ray rolled his ice blue eyes and scoffed at the other 6 year old and walked away. At such a young age Ray was already a big jerk.

Wen saw the blond girl from earlier that day at the other side of the cafeteria. He smiled as she wrote quickly in what seemed to be a diary. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say. Wen knew he couldn't just go up to a pretty girl and start talking, though he could do that to anyone else.

Olivia was her name and Wen thought it was a pretty name. He'd never seen any other girl with such pretty chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair. There was something different about this girl to Wen. She didn't need attention to stand out to him, she didn't need anything but her smile. All the other girls in their class would try as hard as they could do get anyone's attention, especially Ray who was very popular.

It was soon time for Recess and neither Wen nor Olivia hadn't eaten any of their food. It didn't bother either of them though because they each had a good time, Olivia writing about the boy she sits next to in class and Wen thinking of the girl with the chocolate eyes and the bright smile.

As the class hurried outside Wen lost track of Olivia. He shrugged and walked outside to his usual part of the playground.

Wen had always liked to play on the monkey bars opposite to Olivia who couldn't make it passed the second bar. So Olivia always settled for the swings instead. One thing they did have in common though was they both liked to watch the clouds.

Wen just continued going back and forth and then climbed on top of them and lied right on them watching the clouds, searching for shapes. As he found a clouds shaped like a bunny he heard something that caught his attention. Ray was yapping on, saying something about how lame the new girl was. What a jerk but it wasn't any of Wen's buis- His thoughts got interrupted by another thought.

New girl? Olivia was the new girl. Ray better not be messing with Olivia. Wen sat up immediately almost falling off the monkey bars. He looked to where Ray and his friend were standing next to Olivia who was on the swing. She was looking away from Ray, obviously hurt by his words.

"Look here, It's the new girl. Whatcha' got there?" Ray moved to the front of Olivia who was now closing her journal. Ray yanked the book out of her hands and started flipping through the pages. Olivia gasped. She struggled trying to grab the book out of his hands. Ray's ice blue eyes we're filled with hate and Olivia didn't like that.

"Can I just-" Olivia started but was interrupted.

"Look at this!" He pointed out a page to his friend and they started laughing. This made Wen furious. Wen jumped off of the monkey bars and over to were Ray was harassing Olivia.

"Give Olivia her book back." Wen said from behind Ray, almost yelling. Ray smirked and turned around "Who's going to make me? You, Wendall?" Ray pushed Wen making him almost fall onto the ground. Wen hated being called Wendall with the passion so this didn't help with his anger.

"Yeah, actually." Wen grabbed Olivia's book and pushed Ray hard. For a moment Wen actually felt bad for being so mean in front of Olivia but after what Ray had always put him through he deserved it. Ray rolled his eyes and walked away with his friend.

Wen handed Olivia her book and smiled "I believe this belongs to you!". Olivia smiled back at him grateful "Thank you so much. I thought I'd never get that back. " She giggled lightly. This was the first time at school anyone had actually ever stood up for her. Wen shook his head. "No problem Olivia. Ray deserved it, he's a jerk." Wen laughed and then Olivia joined in.

"Can I call you Livvy? Or Liv?" Wen asked nicely. Olivia nodded. "Cool."

The teacher called for the children to come back inside so Olivia and Wen stood. "Thank you, again Wen." Olivia whispered. "Your welcome." Wen smiled and they began walking. Before they got to the door Wen steeped aside letting Olivia go in first "Ladies first." He said. The only reason he knew to do that was because that's what his Dad always did to his Mom. Olivia smiled and walked inside.

Wen and Olivia knew this was going to be a good year. A very good year.


	2. All She Needed

**Chapter 2**

_**All She Needed**_

**Before The Band**

Olivia was going to skip school that day but she decided against it. She had cried herself to sleep that night. Yesterday had been the worse day of her enitire life. Staying in her house, with her Dad and Gram, would be so much more painful than going to school. As Olivia walked through her house it seemed dark and gloomy.

Her house was never like this before, but Olivia knew if she stayed home that day she would just be taken into the depression of the wonderful memories each room held. Her Dad had offered to drive her to school but she declined and decided to walk to school.

It was raining outside. There were huge gray clouds covering every inch of the sky. The weather reflected Olivia's mood perfectly and she knew this. Olivia dressed in a dark blue rain coat that used to be her mother's. Her mother. Anything she looked at, anything she heard, and every feeling she felt reminded her of her mother.

As Oivia got ready in her room she looked up into the mirror. Her mother had the same hair and eyes as Olivia did but she thought her mother was much more beautiful. Her Mother had the most amazing smile that could bright up anyone's day. She wished her mother could give her one of those smiles at this moment and tell Olivia everything would be okay. The hard truth was she couldn't. Her mother wasn't there. Her mother wouldn't ever be there again and Olivia couldn't change that.

As Olivia walked into the living room her Grandmother who she called Gram asked her if she was sure about walking in the rain. Olivia just nodded and walked right through the door. Putting the hood over her head she stepped out into the rain. It was almost pouring outside but Olivia didn't care she just kept walking.

Olivia was now 10 years old and in 5th grade. She was still the same shy girl she used to be when she was younger but now she had a reason. Her Best Friend was taken from her, and that best friend was her mom. Olivia didn't need anymore friends, not that she had any in the first place. That's what she told herself as she walked down the street. She had her Dad and Gram and they we're good enough for her. Olivia couldn't afford to have anyone else to lose.

As she was walking she heard a loud truck coming up behind her so she turned to look at it. As it sped by it splashed a huge puddle of water straight at her. This didn't help in the girls case. It felt like everything was going wrong that day. She missed her Mom and she wished she didn't leave her house in the first place to go to school.

She was almost at school when a group of boys from her class ran up from behind her pushing her down and running up to the school. This made her slip because of the rain. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. So she began to cry. She sat were she fell and brought her knees up to her chest and put her hands over her face.

Little did she know that she stopped right in front of a boy's house that she hadn't really seen in the last year. He was just walking out the door when he saw the girl sitting on the sidewalk crying. He began to walk to her as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his strawberry blond hair. As he reached her he asked "Are you okay?"

Olivia jumped at the sound of his voice but didn't look at him. "I'm fine." she whispered just loud enough so he could hear it over the rain. "Ar-are you sure?" He felt sorry for the girl, not knowing who she was because she was hiding her face. She finally uncovered her face and looked towards the boy. Just seeing his face was enough for the girl's heart to beat faster. His eyes widened as he recognized the girl.

"Olivia?" He was astonished that the girl he met in first grade was basically on his door step crying.

"Wen?" She asked. She just assumed it was going to be another boy from her class coming to bother her. "Yeah, It's me."

She just looked away embarrased as to her crying. "What's wrong, Liv?". She slightly smiled as she heard Liv an old nickname he had for her. "N-nothing." She replied as another tear ran down her face.

Wen sat next to the girl and told "It's definitly not nothing. You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." He was of course right. Sh wasn't quite sure if she should tell him, they hadn't been friends since 1st grade but she had always felt safe around him. "M-my mom."

His jaw dropped slightly at the mention of her mother. Did her Mother leave to? That's what happened to his mom. "What happened to her?" He asked slightly confused.

This made Olivia full out cry again. She wasn't sure if she could trust Wen at all, he could have changed alot from the time he saved her from Ray in 1st grade. Between sobs she answered "Can I trust y-you?"

She went back to covering her face. Wen smile slightly and lifted her hands off of her face and replied "Of course you can." Looking in her eyes he saw the chocolate brown color he used to love. Love? He wasn't sure what he was talking about but at the moment that didn't matter, all that mattered was helping Olivia.

"My Mom, she- she-"

Olivia couldn't finish the sentence but Wen knew what she meant. That was worse than how his mom left, much much worse.

"I am so sorry Olivia." He looked down at her and hugged her. "Everything will be alright Liv."

"No it won't." She managed to choke out between sobs. He pulled away from the hug and lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "She may not be here, but she'll always be in there." He pointed to her heart. "She's at a better place. In the end it will all work out."

Olivia now stopped crying. Maybe Wen was right, maybe everything would work out. "She'll always be with you Olivia." Wen whispered.

He had no idea where any of this had come from. Other than his mom leaving he'd never had any feeling of loss in his life. "Thanks Wen. I actually feel... better." She said. "That's good. I'm glad and no problem." He stood up and held out a hand for her.

She gladly took the hand and they both stood. She started the walk to school a complete wreck, with doubts of ever being happy again, and not wanting any friends. Now ending her walk to school she was actually kind of happy -not that her mom was gone but that her mom still lived within her-, She decided that maybe her life wouldn't be so bad after all, and had a brand new friend named Wen. Yeah, maybe her mom was gone but she'd always be with her and so would Wen.

For now, that was all she needed.


	3. Anything For a Friend

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry this one is so short! I just thought it was short and sweet! Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up soon! **

**Thank you Gl33k, Madame Degrassi19820, CaitlynGeller4ever, jeremy1555, Guest, and MOre for the nice reveiws!**

**I am so thankful!**

**If you guys have any ideas for next chapters Reveiw!**

**Now what you have been waiting for Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Anything for a Friend**_

**Before the Band**

'It wasn't fair. Not to my Mom. Not to my Sister. Not to Me. He was replacing her, she did leave but still he was replacing her. That was just rude in so many ways. Her name was something stupid like Sandy or Cindy. No it was Sydney. Even worse.

To make things worse she was almost 20 years younger than him. 20 years. Sickening was the right word for it. They had only been on one date so far and hopefully it is the last.

The thing is though she is taking me to school today. To my first day in middle school.'

These were Wen's thoughts as he got ready for school. Life sucked in his point of veiw.

A quiet knock was heard from the other side of his door. Wen rolled his eyes and got up. Opening the door he saw Sydney smiling. "What?" Rudely he asked.

Sydney looked slightly taken aback "Uh, Oh right. I was coming to see if you were ready for day 1 of middle school." The smile quickly returned to her face. Wen ignored her and walked right past her and down the stairs.

"I've made breakfast, if you are hungry!" Sydney said as she walked down the stairs behind him. "I'm not." He simply answered. Yet Sydney was okay with all of these answers. "My car is parked out front Wendall." She smiled once again as he rolled his eyes. Wendall? His name was Wen.

"It's Wen." He sighed and walked out the front door and to her shiny blue Chevrolet Cruz. Luckily the door was unlocked so he climbed into the passanger seat. Soon she arrived and sa in the driver seat.

"So Wen, how are you?" Sydney was trying everything to get the young boy to like her. He was now 12 years old.

"Fine." His voice was rough as he tried not to be nice to her.

Soon they arrived at the school and Sydney hadn't tried to talk to him again "Bye, Wen!" Wen just jumped out of the car and began walking towards the school. Olivia White was sitting on the front steps to the school writing in her journal. The very same journal.

She had looked up to see who had driven up, saw Wen, and continued writing. As soon as he saw her he smiled wide and walked up tp her. "Hey Olivia!" He sat write next to her.

"Hey Wen. Who was that you were with?" Olivia hadn't recognized the brown-hair woman in the front seat of the car, for Wen's mother had red hair. He frowned.

"Sydney." His voice was filled with dislike. "Who?" Olivia asked. Olivia was 11 and Wen was 12 now. "My Dad's annoying girlfriend." Wen rolled his eyes.

"She didn't seem that bad." Olivia was trying to brighten up his day. "Well she is. She's taking my mom's place." At the mention of his mom his mom his head hung down so he was looking at his feet. Olivia closed her journal and put it in her bag.

"Is she mean?" Quietly the 11 year old asked.

"No. She's _too_ nice. Like she is rubbing it in that she's taking my mothers place." Wen was just iritated.

"Oh I see, but I don't think she is trying to. I mean, I'm sure that isn't her intention." Always logically thinking she answered. Wen looked over to her with a glare.

"It's not like you would know." He began to stand up but Olivia grabbed his arm.

"Wen, wait-" She bagan but was interrupted. "What?" He was mad that the girl he knew since 1st grade, the girl he had always stood up for, the girl who he might even like more than just a friend, was taking Sydney's side. "I'm on your side Wen, if she is as bad as you say I believe you."

"Really?" He bagan to sit. "Yeah I was just trying to help you know that no one can take your Mom's place. I know, Wen. I know how you feel to not have a mom with you all the time."

Wen then remembered that she didn't have a Mom either. He remembered the time she was crying and he was trying to cheer her up. He smiled to himself, no one could replace his mom.

But he wasn't the only one who knew that. Olivia White, the girl he met 6 years ago did too.

The bell rang as they began to stand up. Before Olivia began walking he hugged her. "Thanks Livvy." Wen thanked. Olivia smiled as they pulled away.

"Anything for a friend." Olivia whispered then walked into the school building.


	4. Thanks

**Hey Guys! It's Sabrina! :) Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter :D Did it make sense? Or was it kind of stupid? I know I said it would be up yesterday but I was pretty busy so here it is. As of now this may be the last chapter, since I don't have any ideas left for this story so yeah. If you have any ideas tell me! I may make a small sequel or epilouge for this but I have to see. **

**Idease would be great guys! I have a few more stories in my head waiting to come out so keep on the look out!**

**Love, Sabrina xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Thanks**_

**Before The Band**

He wasn't real in the first place so why was she so upset? He barely even talked to her, barely even looked at her at school so why did it hurt so much?

It's not like he was a real boyfriend just a stupid boy who wanted to use her to get popular, not that that made sense at all since she wasn't popular to begin with.

She was a just nerdy blond girl who barely had any friends. How could she of been so stupid? There was even a point in time where she thought he was the one for her, as if. He was so mean to everyone, how could she of thought he was different than all of his dumb friends. It's not like he treated her better than dirt.

There was only ever one boy who ever treated her like she mattered. That was a certain strawberry blond who had stood up for her in 1st grade. Maybe he was the one, not the dumb boys in her class. She was kidding herself, he wouldn't feel the same way.

For some reason Olivia was still crying about Joe, the rude boy who had broken her heart with a 27 second phone call. She just couldn't get over it.

She slowly walked downstairs to get water but saw Gram talking to a brown haired lady at the front door who looked very familiar. "Oh Olivia dear, come here sweetie!" Gram ushered her over to the door. She started walking over wiping the tears from her eyes. "This is Sydney and she is going to be looking after you for today because I have to go see a friend in town." She looked over at Sydney and managed to smile.

"Gram, I don't need a babysitter. I'm almost 13." Olivia whispered. "Oh, I know dear but I won't be home until late so I wanted someone to keep you company and Sydney's son came too." Unsure Olivia looked over to Sydney. "Well, he isn't my son but yeah here let me get him, he's in the car." Sydney began to walk over to her blue Chevrolet Cruz.

The car seemed extremely familiar to Olivia. She wasn't sure why though. So did the name Sydney. Olivia shrugged and turned away from the door and began to talk to her Gram. Olivia had a funny feeling inside but wasn't sure why.

"C'mon Wen. She's your age, I promise." Sydney called as she opened the his car door. "I don't care. I don't see why I had to come to this." Wen responded as he bounced his green slinky between his hands. "You'll only be here until your Father picks you up for your piano lesson."

Wen shrugged "That's too long."

"She's pretty even." He glared at her. "I still don't care." Sydney sighed. "Her name is Olivia." As soon as Sydney said this Wen sat up straight. "Wh-what?" His eyes were wide as he looked at Sydney.

"I said her name was Olivia. She has blonde hair, why do you know her?" She asked him with a grin. "Do you know what her last name is?" Wen was anxious to know if it was the shy blond he knew, the one who was dating his enemy who didn't deserve Olivia at all. "I think it is Whi-" As Sydney was speaking Wen dropped his slinky and dashed out of the car and up to the door.

Sydney thought that was strange but was okay with it because at least she got him out of the car. Walking up behind him she saw Olivia and her grandmother were still at the door talking and Olivia seemed to be crying.

"Olivia?" Wen called out as he saw how Olivia froze hearing his voice. She slowly turned around wiping the tears from her eyes and in a hushed voice said "Wen?". He nodded. "What are you doing here?" He looked over his shoulder to Sydney as he said "Came with Sydney". Now Olivia understood why Sydney, her name, and her car looked so familiar.

Olivia nodded in understanding. "So you two do know each other?" She chuckled at the two. "Uh, yeah. Come in." Olivia stepped to the side to let the two inside. This was awkward for the two junior highers.

Soon her Gram had to leave and she kissed Olivia on the cheek and left "Bye Gram!" Olivia called out. She sat back on the couch where her, Wen, and Sydney were watching some boring show that she hadn't ever seen. It was awkward because they all just sat there shifting a watching the show, and because she sat close to Wen so they were almost touching.

In her pocket she felt her very old phone vibrate meaning she had a text. It was :

I'm sorry I hurt you Liv.

-Joe

She scoffed and without responding shoved the phone back in her pocket. Wen noticed this as he had read the text. So does this mean they had broken up?

"What was that about?" Wen asked softly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She slowly got up and walked out through the back door. Wen followed her shortly after. "Did he break up with you?"

She was sitting at a green table and had her head in her hands, elbows resting on the table.

He noticed the backyard was very big and nice, it had very green grass. He sat next to her at the table and watched as she nodded. Under his breath he quietly said "Yes!" hoping she didn't hear him. She looked up confused.

"Yes?" Okay she did hear him. He needed to work on that. " I meant no." He tried to cover up what he had said. "Right." She was a little disappointed but wasn't sure why.

Tears kept flowing but she didn't want them to. Wen just sat there he didn't know what to say, he was always jealous of Joe every time he was reminded that Joe and Olivia were dating but now he just felt bad. "You are better than him." Wen whispered so it was barely audible. Olivia looked up "Wha-what?" She asked.

She could hear Wen take a deep breath then said "You. Your better than him. He didn't deserve you anyway. Your smart, your pretty, you have everything a boy would want and if he couldn't see that then that's his problem but some of us can." Olivia looked up and smiled at his gentle and kind words.

"You mean it?" Wen grinned at her. "Of course I meant it. Why would I have said it if I didn't?" This was the strawberry blond's response. She blushed and so did he. Why did he just blurt all that out to her? He didn't know but he was glad she did. "Wen! Your Dad is here to pick you up for your Piano lessons!" Sydney yelled from the back door. The 13 and 14 year olds both frowned. "Well I guess I have to go?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I guess so." Olivia was looking down again the redness of her cheeks starting to go away. He slowly stood up and began walking. She still sat there until she realized she had to thank him. "Wen, wait!" She called as she ran into the house. He was just walking out into the front yard as she reached him. "Thank you, again." She giggled quietly. "Again?" Wen asked confused.

"For everything. First grade, Fifth grade, now." The shy girl suddenly had courage. "No problem." He began walking again to the car. "Wait!" She called out again. Wen smirked turning around "Yes Oli-" Before he finished she kissed his cheek and turned around walking into the house and looking through the window.

Watching as Wen touched his cheek, smiled and turned to his car. Little did either of them know Sydney and Wen's Dad where watching the whole thing.


	5. Greatful

**Hey Guys! It's me of course :P I'm almost possitive this is the last chapter so I hope you like it! I may do a sequel it just depends on how much you guys want one. This one is EXTRA long. Like 2,000 and some words. Crazy right? Well I hope you guys like it, I know there isn't much of Wenlivia in this one but I think it was good to end with. Tell me what you think :) **

**Love, Sabrina xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Greatful**_

**Before The Band**

Olivia and Wen both got detention that day for very different reasons but, as always the world had found a way to bring the two together.

Olivia was skipping her class to sit in the janitors closet so she could read a book peacefully away from all the chaos. She mumbled to herself about the book then took a bite of her apple. Doing so she knocked over one of the brooms and this caused a domino effect. Trying to catch all of them the door opened as Principal Brenigan holding out a detention slip. Turns out he was conveniently passing through the halls as she dropped the brooms. So much for that idea.

Wen was in a hurry to get to class because he was running late. His Dad had made him wait so they could drop off Sydney at her college. He finally made it to his first class and walked in while a girl was reading her report. After her it was his turn. "Wendell. Your up." His teacher called him up. He reached into his bag to get his red folder and opened it. Inside there where photography photos of Sydney. This wasn't his folder her had remembered his Dad giving Sydney a very similar folder so they musthave given up. "This can't be happening." Wen mumbled as he sat down. At that exact moment the door opened and as he looked he saw Sydney standing in the door way.

"Wen, I have your folder." She whispered over to him as annoying class mates whistled at Sydney and his teacher straightened his tie. "You must be Wendell's mother." His teacher said towards Sydney. "She's not my Mom! Okay, Are you kidding me? Look at her!Are you stupid?" He asked his teacher amediatly wishing he hadn't. Yeah, you geussed it.

This remark got Wen detention.

Later that day there was a school asembly. Everyone had to be there. Olivia was one of the first students to be there so she sat in the middle off to the side and began to write in her Journal. Soon everyone began to pack into the gymnasium. There weren't many seats when Wen walked in but as soon as his eyes skimmed over a seat right in front of Olivia he ammediatly made his way over.

He wasn't planning on speaking to her but at lest he could sit next to her. After all they hadn't really spoken since she kissed his cheek. Even the memory brought a smile to his lips. As he reached the seat she looked up, smiled, and quickly looked back down. Her heart began to beat so fast. As Principal Brenigan began talking Olivia kept writing and Wen began to chew on his jacket string. All the sudden during Principal Brenigans long, boring speech everyone hears "My Shirt, My Desicions!" From the back of the bleachers.

"Don't let your school take away your rights!" Olivia and when both look back to a girl a few pews behind them. "Okay? Be heard! Use your voice!" The whole Gym began to clap including Wen and Olivia. Olivia looked over to Wen that back at the new girl. Soon everyone was left out of the assembly and school.

Olivia and Wen both made there way to Detention. Olivia had to stop at her locker so Wen had a head start. As he reached the door he stood for a second to look at it then his eyes glanced over to as machine that read Mel's. He grabbed a quarter from his pocket and put it into the machine. He took a drink and squinted his eyes becuase of the sourness then walked in. One girl was already there. The new girl from assembly.

Soon Olivia came down the hall and put a quarter in just like him and took a sip. She had always loved Lemonade. She walked in and seemed to be the last one who needed to be there. As soon as she stepped inside she noticed Wen who was sitting closest to the door. Her eyes widened but then she just walked to the only empty seat which was on the other side of the room.

When Olivia had walked in Wen did a double take. Why would she have Detention? She was so smart, what could she do wrong? How did she get in trouble/ So many questions were going through his mind. As she walked across the room she sat and pulled out her journal. As always. Wen had always liked that journal, it was the main reason why they had become friends so long ago.

"The rules in here are simple. No eating. No drinking. No sleeping. No talking. No tapping. No texting. You break a rule, I add another day of detention. Are we clear?" Mrs. Reznick the music teacher asked. "Great." Wen was trying as hard as he could to not look at Olivia. She glanced towards everyone in the room then back to her book. "Alright. I have decided. Rather then let you twittle your little thums for the next hour we are going to put those thumbs to use! We're going to clean up around here! We're going to unpack! We're going to turn this storage room into a music room! I mean we might as well make the best of it right? We've been banished to the basement. Did you hear that? You know what if they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium costed to keep this music program alive they-"

A flushing sound was heard up above. "That is it! That is it! I am going to go give Brenigan a peice of my mind! And while I do I want you guys to start cleaning up around or something around here!" Mrs. Reznick ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. "She can't make us clean." As Stella said this Wen watched as Olivia cutely tripped over her chair but stood up and looked back at it. "It's cruel and unusual punishment." Stella continued.

"Welcome to high school." Charlie the boy with the drumsticks in his hand. "This school stinks." Stella announced. Mo said "Can you guys just do what Mrs. Reznick asked and keep quiet okay? I'm not getting another detention because of you people." Olivia smirked as she widened her eyes thinking 'Someone's pushy'.

Soon everyone except Charlie were cleaning. Charlie began tapping his fingers making a beat of some sorrt. Wen began to trough his keys between his hands, Mo (The pushy indian girl) began to spray water out of a spray bottle, and Stella began to clap. Olivia looked around. This was weird, it's like they were about to burst into song. Weird.

Mo picked up the bass and began to play it. Then Charlie the drums, Wen the piano, and Stella the guitar. Olivia tried hard not to start singing her song Turn Up The Music but the music fit soooo well.

"Na na na na na na. Na na na na." Olivia heard herself sing.

"_Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
Cuz the future is unclear_"

As Olivia sung Wen's eyes were wide. He had never heard her sing and didn't know she sung in the first place. Her voice was amazing and she's only sung a few words. She sounded like an angel to Wen. As Olivia walked by his eyes were glued to her. She bumped into guitar cases behind the two of them and they laughed.

"_We got nothin' better to do  
We're just tryin' to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?_

_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free,_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_  
_It's all, we got, we're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_Yeah_"

Olivia ran around the room putting costumes on them all. She pointed to Wen to put on a cowboy hat and he did. She laughed and continued singing.

"_All we have is now  
Let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out  
So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_  
_But we'll make 'em if we can_  
_Do you hear me?_  
_Are you with me?_

_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free,_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing__"_

Olivia began dancing with a fake skeleton until it's arm broke off and it fell to the ground. "Ahhh!" Everyone laughed as she looked around. By now everyone was singing along. Olivia jumped onto a table as they all sang

_"Come on, come on, turn up the music  
It's all, we got, we're gonna use it  
Come on, come on, turn up the music  
Yeah"_

Mrs. Reznick ran into the room as they finished. "Shh! Shh! Let me think. You! You!" She pointed to Olivia as she walked back to her seat thinking she was in trouble. "You have an amazing voice! Ahh!" Olivia who was expecting a punishment was surprised.

"Your a band! This is a gift!" Stella looked at her setting down the guitar. "We're not a band." She said. "We don't even know eachother." Wen smirked as he went back to his seat. He and Olivia knew eachother. "You were meant to play together! It's detiny! Come on you don't have a moment like that and just ignore it! People- They, they need to hear you! Shoot, that'll show Brenigan." Mrs. Reznick said as her eyes widened. "That'll show Brenigan." As soon as she said this sentence she made a squelling noise making the 5 teenagers jump.

"That's it! Rising star! Rising star!" She walked over so she was in the middle of the room. "Rising what?" Stella asked. "It's Rising Star." Olivia said looking down. "It's a talent competition. Winner gets a record deal." Mo finished for her. Charlie then said "And some serious real time." Wen began singing the song and Charlie joined in. Olivia would have smiled if she didn't feel so sick of the idea of going on stage to Rising Star.

"Just think you guys! You can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters! So what do you think? You in?" Mrs. Reznick asked walking up to Stella. "Pass." Stella scrunched up her nose as she said said it. "What?" "It's rediculous!" Charlie and Mo also said no which Wen and Olivia blocked out. "Okay then what about you Olivia?"

"I don't sing." Wen knew exactly what she meant. In first grade she threw up down some kid's back during their first grade recital. He thought it was adorable, even back then. "Uh, we just heard you sing." "Well, yeah but that wasn't real. Like on a stage I can't do that." "Come on! Sure you can!" "No, no. Trust me it wouldn't be pretty. The last time I preformed on stage was my first grade recital. And five minutes into Baa Baa Black Sheep I threw up down Michey Nicholes back!" Wen caught him self about to blurt out about how 'adorable' he thought it was but instead said "Oh yeah. I remember that. That was hilarious."

"No, it was humiliating." She double taked at him and then said "Sorry, I can't." Wen noticed how it looked as if she was about to cry. Gosh he did it again. Said something stupid that made her almost cry. "Well, uh, I guess that counts me out right? Can't really enter a competition with one man in a band. You know, unless your thinking of a solo career. Which I'd happily consider." The three others said something about Mudslide Crush a band with the lead singer Ray Beech. The one who seemed to be out to get Wen and Olivia since 1st Grade.

"You said it yourself. You deserve to be heard." Stella looked over to Mo, Wen looked over to Olivia, Mo looked up to the ceiling, Charlie looked at Mo, and Olivia looked down to her Journal. Soon after everyone left. As they all stepped out of the Elevator Wen followed after Olivia.

Once down the hall towards the door Wen walked up beside her and said "Your good at singing." She jumped not knowing he was there and nodded. "T-thanks." He nodded "No problem." As they got outside they parted ways. To each of their houses.

The next days each of them got a text that said: **Fluke or Destiny? We need to Talk. -Stella**.

As Olivia grabbed her phone from her bag she flipped open her black flip phone open. As she read the text Wen came up behind her putting his phone next to hers. He was extremely close to her so they were almost touching with his arm on the locker and the other around her.

"Think It's about the band?" He asked cooly. Olivia gasped as she realized he was right next to her and so so close to her. "Hiii." She said quietly. She slammed her face into her locker as she began to walk away still suprised. She looked back before walking away. He watched as she walked away. He slammed his hand into the top of her locker looking to the side. 'Great you scared her off, Wen.' He thought to himself.

Later that day they had all been invited to Dante's Pizza place by Stella. "We already talked about this. It's not going to happen." Mom said as the pizza was delivered to their table. "Sure it is." As they all grabbed a peice of pizza the pizza Stella continued "I signed us up for Rising Star this morning." "We are not experienced enough." Charlie said back. "Which is why I also signed us up for the Halloween Bash." Stella smirked. "How'd you pull that off?" Wen asked amazed. Olivia tuned out alot of the others until she asked "Okay, so what are we going to play?" She asked trying to find a reason not to go on stage. "You can write our songs." None other then Wen suggested to her. "Me?" Olivia could not believe he thought she could write their songs. Her? "Me?" "Yeah that one you did the other day was pretty amazing." He looked her in the eye. "That was nothing. I- I think I'm going to be sick."

Olivia looked down at her plate when Stella said "I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be some random face in the year book or a kid people vaguelly remember passing in the halls. I want to be heard!" Soon after Mo agreed to do it. So did Wen. Olivia was sipping the last drips of her lemonade out of the cup. "Come on. Say you'll ." Wen begged Olivia. If she wasn't in the band he might want to quit. "It'll be fun! Pretty pretty please! Sugar on top!" She shook her head and with one final look at Wen she gave in. "Fine. Okay, okay, I'll do it." "Heads we do it, Tails we don't." Charlie said pulling out a quarter. And it landed on no other than heads.

This was the moment Wen and Olivia knew they'd be seeing alot more of eachother than every few years. They could become friends. They might even become more. They could only hope. This was the moment they knew that the band was meant to be.

This was the moment they were greatful they met Before the Band.


End file.
